


Helix

by ohwolfed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angst, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gifset, Monsters, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwolfed/pseuds/ohwolfed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of every phase, during the Death cycle, the Major Temples’ High Priests chose a young Helix born to travel all six Circles. A pilgrimage to prove their beliefs for the Gods themselves. Erica was chosen. Along with Allison, an orphan Praga assigned to her for protection, she will face God’s creatures and fight for her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. trailer gifset (main gift)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziusura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/gifts).



> This is for Jenn! I really hope that this made-up world and religion is to your liking. I had _so_ much fun with this, and the moment I read your first prompt I knew exactly that this was a perfect match. I wish I had years to work on this, but maybe (who am I kidding, there's no maybe) I'll visit this universe again in the future.
> 
> Massive and endless thank you's to the mods, Kassie and Astrid, for the amazing work they've done. There are no words for how lovely you both are, and this has been such a blast. 
> 
> **WARNINGS** Violence, weapons, body horror (humanoid characters), vague description of panic attack, implied death/injuries, quick switching gifs, slighty flashing gifs.

   

   

   

   

   

 **01.**  
It was pitch black. No windows, minimal light. A row of high chairs opposite the grand double doors, the walls adored with symbols. A group of hooded figures entered the room, hushed whispers swapped between them as they waited for their leader. They sat down on the high chairs, large robes falling in nice folds around their bodies. They were all old. Too old. Much too old to be doing this, phase after phase. All in the name of the Gods.

 **02.**  
The sun was shining through the window slits as it rose, creating sort of a yellow haze in the room. Erica was bowed over the altar against the south wall, murmuring soft sounds with her lips touching the smooth purple stone in her hand. She sat up, placing the amethyst down and picking up a rough pyrite, turning it around in her palm to feel the edges gently poke her skin. Holding the pyrite on an open palm, Erica whispered the next line, her favorite, with closed eyes. Am Lyon, Daem noh. This was going to be a big day, she could feel it.

 **03.**  
Allison grabbed another arrow, this one with an electric point, and secured it into the bow. Pulling the bow string taunt, Allison anchored her index finger under her lip and let go. The arrow flew across the field straight into the old FiLo, and the robot made a high pitched noise before going black. Mx spun in a circle. The small orb was keeping an intent eye on her, bobbing in the air and buzzing happily each time she shot before rambling off the data as it analyzed them. Allison smiled, she was sort of proud of that little bot.

 **04.**  
She had been chosen. She. Chosen. Erica’s ears were rushing, tuning out the High Priest’s voice into a dim background noise. Black spots clouded her vision, making the already dark room harder to see in. She couldn’t breathe. What were they thinking? The High Priests had always avoided Erica, she heard them call her stubborn, too much in her own head and too attached to personal faith. Whatever that meant. But they chose her. Her.

 **05.**  
Erica crunched down low behind the trees, watching as Allison pulled her out her weapons, carefully and gently. It was fascinating, though not as intriguing as when Allison started talking about robotics, or showing of her own gadgets. Allison raised her rifle, using the scope as binoculars, because those stopped working weeks ago. Erica smiled at the memory of Allison being so ruffled, her tech failing them. It could very well be Allison’s worst nightmare. There was a loud noise to their right, like a tree falling over, and Erica looked over as Allison commented on it.

 **06.**  
It didn’t happen instantly, none of the Circles did. There wasn't a line in the ground. It crept up on you. Suddenly you just realized that another element had been bleeding into the past. This time is was hot. Burning. Everything was on fire, from the trees to the ground. Moor. There was no denying it, they had reached the Fire Circle. Heat licked Erica’s face. It was a lot like standing outside on the warmest day of the phase, on the roof of the South Temple. Only warmer. Allison jumped over a burning bush, Erica ducked under a burning tree, some of the last remaining signs of the Earth Circle.

 **07.**  
It was probably the sound that was the worst. That Devil’s shriek, as Allison had aptly called it earlier. The creature screamed again, barring it massive fangs at them. Erica flinched but composed herself quickly. They hadn’t come this far only get screamed to death.

 **08.**  
Erica looked away from Allison. The words hit hard. She didn’t want to die either, but that’s probably what was going to happen. Every day she was close and one day, very soon, Allison wouldn’t be able to save her. Again. Or worse, Erica would get Allison killed.

 **09.**  
There was a lump in her throat, Erica tried to swallow around it. Her palms were clammy and her mouth was dry, and the knot in her chest tightened when she saw that Allison was crying. A solid stream of tears were rolling down her cheek. It made Erica’s heart clench. She had to say something, or do something. Allison looked up, meeting Erica’s eyes, but her expression didn’t change. Erica took a step closer, Allison’s eyes widening ever so slightly, almost unnoticeable even so close. Erica licked her lips.

 **10.**  
Erica couldn’t see much from where she was lying on the ground, dragging her legs behind her as she tried to crawl closer to the struggle. There was multiple gashes down her ribs and stomach, blood making her shirt stick to her skin. The sensation was strange alongside the prickling. The numbness was spreading up her back and sides, tingling her spine in a way that in a different situation might have been pleasant. Allison breath hitched and Erica dug her nails into the ground. The reptile creature had Allison by the throat, lifting her off the ground with one clawed hand. In a fraction of a second, the lizard moved, and Erica screamed.


	2. World gifset (bonus gift)

    

    

    

    

_— I beg of you, my seven Gods, have mercy on the city of Nomar, and bless Alklha._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing a full fic for this in the future, because I have so much history, headcanons and content for this and I can't really get this universe out of my head.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging [here](http://ohwolfed.tumblr.com/post/99354398260).


End file.
